Daughters of Archenland
by slam a revolving door
Summary: [Hiatus] The Golden Age is over. The High King and his fellow monarchs have disappeared, leaving the country in a dreadful state. The time for Calormene reign has come. Yet there is one person who may stop them... the heir to the Narnian throne
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own C.S. Lewis works.**

Chapter 1

Coral cradled the baby in her arms.

"She has your laughter, dear one." She whispered to the empty room.

There was no reply. She hardly expected there to be. Standing up, she placed the child back into the cradle and walked over to the window. Her long red-gold hair flew in the slight breeze as she peered out through the window, looking for someone.

But that someone would never come.

Of course not.

She spun around as the door flew open.

"Your Highness." The Faun bowed.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Coral's face broke into one of her rare smiles. "How do you do?"

"Ill, thank you." His face was grave. "The Calormenes have arrived on the border – armed and ready to fight. Our troops are there as well. You…" His gaze flicked to the child. "…and the child must flee at once."

Coral turned pale, and scooped up the child.

"You don't mean to say that they would kill…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I do."

"Let us away at once!" She commanded. Then her voice broke. "But where to?"

"Don't worry, madam." Mr. Tumnus reassured her. "There are many nooks and crannies that the Calormenes cannot fit in."

-------------------

As Coral slipped beneath the rock face, she wondered what her husband would think of them now. Fugitives, running from their enemies. Cowards, really. She wondered what he would think if he were here.

But if he were here, she wouldn't need to run at all.

"You will be safe here." Mr. Tumnus told her. So. Her daughter was to be brought up in a cave house while battle raged outside.

At least she would be safe.

At that thought, Coral let out a disbelieving snort. As if she could be safe now. The Narnian troops, though courageous and feared in battle were nothing without a commander.

And they lacked their commander now.

King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant.

Where were they now?

Where were they when Narnia needed them most?

Dead, most likely. They had disappeared, a week ago when they carried on the hunt of the White Stag alone. Narnia had been thrown into confusion. The Calormene had heard, and rejoiced. For centuries they had coveted this small land of talking beasts. And now that the monarchs were dead, it was theirs for taking.

"I will be back, lady." Mr. Tumnus patted her hand awkwardly. With that, he bounded out of the cave, leaving Coral staring blankly after him.

Well. At least she still had her memories, one thing her daughter would never have.

------------------

"_Coral, daughter of Archenland." The High King's eyes were warm._

"_High King Peter." Her words caught in her throat. He was so near, so near that she just wanted to flee. But she couldn't. He was a guest in her father's home, after all. And as princess, she was expected to show him common courtesy. "I welcome you to Archenland. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here." She curtseyed again, and moved on to each of the monarchs._

_When she reached the end of the line, she paused for a moment. She had heard much about the youngest queen of Narnia. _

"_Good afternoon, Princess." Queen Lucy surprised her by greeting her first. _

"_Lucy!" Queen Susan hissed, disapproving. Queen Lucy turned and made what looked suspiciously like a mischievous face at Susan. King Peter let out a short, strangled laugh. _

"_Good afternoon, your Majesty." Coral curtseyed. What she had not expected was to feel Queen Lucy's hand in hers._

"_Let's not have that stifling civility, Princess." Her eyes danced and laughed. "My name is Lucy. Please, use it." _

-----------------

Ah yes. There, during the monarchs' summer visit to Archenland, Coral's friendship with the queen had begun. Lucy was everything Coral longed to be: friendly, open, warm, unassuming, humble and most of all _fun_.

Being the oldest princess of Archenland meant that though she could not rule, she was born with all the constraints of the crown prince.

The crown prince. Her brother: Cor. He was a great heartache to her parents, for he had disappeared when he was very little. His twin brother, Corin, had taken his role, and Cor had been given up for dead.

But fortunately, sometime in the Golden Age... the last time the Calormenes had tried to invade... he had been recovered. Recovered and restored. He would be leading the Archenland half of the army... he was a good leader... but...

To be honest, he just wasn't Peter.

The baby beat her little hands, crying for attention.

"Hush, child, hush…" Sitting down on the wooden chair, Coral started singing – an old Narnian lullaby that had no words, only meanings.

Content, the baby lay in her arms. At peace, the way she could never be.

----------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own C.S. Lewis' works. **

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter – sorry. I promise I will try to make them longer in the future. Thank you to all my reviewers: arabesquesunset, Kasndy, piccologirl, Nini the Electrocuted Sheep (I love your name), The High Queen of Narnia, Korean Pearl, mis.mira and GAKdragonMCP. Here's chapter 2: **

**Chapter 2**

Coral rocked her baby to sleep, humming gently for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"It's okay, Baby… Daddy's going to get home and everything will be all better…" She crooned, trying to convince herself as much as Baby. Coral couldn't bring herself to name her child either. That should have been a shared duty with the baby's absent father. The baby gurgled happily, before drifting off to sleep, soothed by her mother's voice. Coral sighed and placed the baby in the little old-fashioned crib that she had found in the cave.

She sat on the floor and allowed her memories to soothe her.

_She had visited the Narnian monarchs many times, though her chief purpose was to see Lucy. Lucy had really impressed her with her childlike innocence and beauty. Of course, Queen Susan was considered the most beautiful, but secretly, Coral thought Lucy far more beautiful than Queen Susan. King Edmund was rarely around – he toured the country frequently, trying to meet all his subjects. King Peter, on the other hand, was frequently around. Lucy and Peter spent so much time together that it was hard not to see him. _

_Once, on a cool summer's night, Coral had attended the first party at the Narnian palace. _

"_Edmund, please do dance!" Lucy exclaimed, upon seeing her brother standing in the corner. _

"_I'm afraid I don't know the steps, Lu." Edmund replied gravely, though his eyes sparkled. "And I'm afraid I will disgrace you and Narnia by standing up there with you." Lucy made an impatient gesture with her hand._

"_Oh Edmund. I don't know the steps myself!" _

_Coral laughed. It was a typical 'Lucy' confession. Yet, no one could possibly tell, watching Lucy move on the dance floor, that she had never performed those moves before. Edmund glanced up and his eyes twinkled at her. _

"_You performed them admirably, Lu." A deeper voice sounded from behind Coral, who jumped and looked around. King Peter was standing behind her. _

"_Thank you Peter!" Lucy cried. "But Edmund won't dance with me." She adopted a childish look of petulance and stuck out her lower lip. "Pretty please, Edmund?" _

"_Oh come on, Ed." Peter laughed. "Oblige her or we'll have no peace." _

"_It's easy for you to say." Edmund grumbled. "You're not the one who has to dance!" _

"_Fine." Peter said. "Coral, would you like to dance with me?" _

_Coral's breath caught in her throat. _

"_Me, sire? I don't know the steps!" _

"_Good. Then we can be complete novices by ourselves." And with a gallant bow, Peter had seized her hand and led her to the dance floor._

Coral's thoughts were interrupted by a gasping noise from just outside the cave. She froze, and ran to her baby's side, shielding her from view of any intruder.

"Coral…?" A rasping voice whispered. A bloodied Faun limped into view and collapsed onto the stone floor.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Coral breathed, running to the Faun.

"Coral… Narnia has fallen…" Mr. Tumnus raised his eyes to her. His eyes were a pool of despair and disbelief. "Coral… your daughter… is our only… hope now. Look after her…" His eyes closed.

"No, Mr. Tumnus…" Coral whispered brokenly. "Stay with me! Comfort me as you did Lucy! Just one more time… please!"

"I'm sorry…" His breath was ragged now, and coming slower. Coral closed her eyes and wept. When his breaths stopped, she opened her eyes.

"Lucy… why did you have to leave? Why did you have to go? Why?"

As she looked in the face of her last friend, a tear slid down her cheek.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of her baby crying.

"No, Baby, no!" Coral hurried over to the child's side. "Please don't cry. You have to be quiet. You _have _to be quiet!"

The child looked at her out of those vivid green eyes and made a small whimper, and then was silent.

"Thank you Baby…" Coral smiled tearfully. "I can't keep calling you Baby, can I? Oh… Baby… I name you… Rhiann."

The baby blinked.

"Rhiann… the hopes of all Narnians lie on you now. It is a heavy burden. Bear it well… oh do bear it well."

Coral slumped down on the floor with Rhiann in her arms. Over at the entrance of the cave, Tumnus lay.

At rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was hard burying Mr. Tumnus. It was hard seeing his face, uncreased and peaceful being covered in earth. From dust to dust. From earth to earth. As the last clod of earth was shovelled into place, a single tear fell on the smoothened mound. She stood there for a moment, saying a silent prayer... then she went back inside.

* * *

Rhiann woke to the sound of horses' hooves trampling up and down the dirt track just outside their home as she did every morning. She sat up on the mound of grass that was her bed. Looking around the cave, she could see that her mother had already left to look for food for them. As she did every morning. Her hair fell down her back in a long molten gold river and her aqua eyes glistened with a lively fevour. Upon hearing her mother come in, she sprang up from her 'bed'. 

"Mother!" Rhiann smiled, relieving her mother of her burden: a basket brimming with berries and a bucket of sweet spring water. Her mother smiled fondly after her as she set them down on the rock that they had made their table.

"Good morning, Rhi." Coral smiled back at her daughter asRhiann hurried away from her. It had been seventeen years - seventeen long years - that had taken her to get to this point. The point of no return.

Rhiann glanced back at her mother. She was just standing in the middle of their cave unmoving, a tender smile on her lips, lost in memory. A cool breeze snaked in from the gash in the cave - its entrance - and coiled around her mother, tugging her soft hair loose. Rhiann breathed in the cool freshness, relishing the sudden break from dank cave air. She had never left the cave for more than five minutes and even then it was only at the safety of night's blanket. Her mother had forbidden it, telling her of all the dangers of the outside world and the evil creatures that roamed it.

"Rhiann..." Her mother's voice was soft and tender.

"Yes Mother?" Rhiann hurried to her mother's side. Although her mother had retained her youthful appearance from days long past - or perhaps not so long past - she had grown tired as of the late. Listless and less active. Gradually her stories of the past days had ceased. When Rhiann was younger - or rather, when her mother was younger - she used to listen to her mother tell her of her life as a princess of Archenland.

_"I was a princess, my dear. But I was never crown princess, so you, as my daughter,are not true Archenland royalty." _

She had never truly understood her mother's reasoning. After all, if her mother was a princess, shouldn't she be one too? But then again, perhaps things worked strangely in that world outside, full of horses' hooves. She had never actually seen a horse before - only pictures her mother had drawn in the dirt floor for her. Rhiann had learned everything that way. She had no idea why - after all, she would never leave the cave. It was her refuge, her safe haven. Yet her mother persited in teaching her all there was to know about the outside world.

"Come sit by my feet."

Rhiann looked at her mother. They hadn't done this for so long. She moved slowly over and sat down by her mother's feet.

Coral looked at her daughter for a long moment, feeling a pang of misgiving. Rhiann was so naive, so innocent, so trusting. Was it really right for her to do this? Then she felt that immense exhaustion wash over her again and realised that she really didn't have much longer. She closed her eyes and thought back to some of their early days in the cave.

* * *

_"Mother... I'm cold." A small voice whispered in her ear. Coral jerked out of her sleep and smiled at the small child in front of her. She patted her mound of grass invitingly, gesturing for her daughter to climb up. Rhiann did so, yawning childishly._

_"Will you tell me a story, Mother?"_

_Coral laughed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _

_"A story, cariad?" She asked, trying to remember._

_"Yes Mama, a story!" Rhiann lay her head on her mother's knee. "The best sort: the ones that begin with 'once upon a time' and end with 'happily ever after'!"_

_Coral tooka deep breath. Fairytales. Funny, she couldn't seem to remember any fairytales._

_"How about I tell you about Lucy?"_

_"Queen Lucy?" The child's eyes were wide with anticipation._

_"Yes, Queen Lucy." Coral closed her eyes. _

_"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen. She had two brothers and a sister. They were all Kings and Queens and they lived together at a beautiful palace called Cair Paravel. They were happy together. Many princes came to ask for Lucy's hand in marriage, but she declined laughingly, though apologising profusely, for she knew that she was young yet, and had not fallen in love with any of them. _

_It became a challenge amongst the princes. One by one they would visit Lucy and shower her with lavish gifts, but to no avail. Lucy loved all of them, but was not in love with any. _

_Then one day, when she was out by ariver with her friend, her friend fell in. Lucy screamed, but being Valient as she was, she jumped in after her friend and tried to save her. She managed to drag her friend to the surface and thrust her towards the bank, but her dress caught on a waterlogged tree trunk. As she tried to free herself, her leg became wedged between rocks at the bottom of the river. Her friendran to get help, butwas rather slow, and in no state to run, in any case. Lucyknew she was going to drown._

_Then, when all seemed lost, a man happened to ride by on his horse. He saw what was happening at once, and leapt in to save Lucy, who at this point, was almost unconcious. He took her on his horse and carried her back to a cottage where he was staying. He looked after her, though he had little inkling of who she was. When she woke up, he carried her back to the palace at her request. As he was about to leave, she called after him, asking him who he was. He turned and smiled. _

_"I am your mystery rescuer." He told her. _

_"Will I see more of you?" She asked._

_"Perhaps." He said, and turned away. _

_Lucy was rathersubdued that day, though her siblings put it down to her recent recovery and illness. Peter observed her andsaid she was lonely. Susan observed her and said she was spurned in love. Edmund observed her and said she was missing someone. Her friend - the one who had nearly drowned - observed her and said she wished to talk to the man who had saved her. They were all right in their own way. _

_Nevertheless, the next day announced the arrival of yet another prince in search of Lucy's hand. Lucy sighed, but dutifully made her way to the receiving room. The herald - abrown bear - announced the prince of Kilmere.Lucy braced herself for a prince attempting to win her heart through numerous gifts and riches, but in walked a man. Alone. _

_He was tall and broad-shoulder. His dark hair was mussed, as though he had just been riding a horse. His blue eyes twinkled as he walked towards Lucy._

_"For you, my Queen." He said, holding out a red, red rose. Lucy reached out slowly and grasped it. It was him: her mystery rescuer. _

_Of course, Lucy didn't just marry him like that. They spent long hours in each other's company, getting acquainted with each other. His name was Josiah and he was the Crown Prince of Kilmere. Lucy and Josiah got along very well... and with time, fell in love. _

_It was at sunrise when he proposed to her. They were walking along the banks of the river where they first met, hand-in-hand. Neither was saying anything - there was no need for words. Then Josiah turned to Lucy. _

_"Lucy." He said, holding her hand. Lucy raised her eyes to his. "Lucy?" _

_There was no question as to what he was asking._

_"Yes." She answered, and a smile spread across his face. _

_"Forever?" He asked._

_"Forever and a day." She replied. _

_And they lived happily ever after." _

_Coral glanced down at Rhiann's sleepig form. _

_"Or at least they would have." She whispered to herself. "Had Lucy not disappeared with the other monarchy days before their wedding. Josiah refused to believe she was dead. He simply refused. For all I know.. he's still looking for her."_

* * *

"Mother?" Rhiann's voice roused Coral out of her thoughts. Coral blinked.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Rhiann... I have told you so many stories. So many stories. Have you ever wondered what it was for?"

Rhiann looked at her mother, then nodded slowly.

"Rhiann... let me tell you a story once again." Coral looked pleadingly at her daughter. "Once more, and then once no more."

"Yes mother." Rhiann said dutifully.

"The best type of stories..." Coral whispered.

"The ones that begin with a 'once upon a time'" Rhiann smiled, waiting for her mother to finish the sentence. But Coral didn't. How could she, when she didn't know how this story would end?

"Once upon a time," Coral started. "There lived a princess. Unlike most princesses, she was not particularly beautiful, nor was she particularly special. But she loved the kingdom with all her heart, knowing that it could never be hers, as she was not the heir to the throne.

One summer, two queens and two kings came from a neighbouring land to visit them. The princess welcomed them and entertained them for the summer. She became particular friends with the youngest queen, a beautiful girl, both inside and outside. When the summer was over, the two were loathe to part.

"You must come and visit us." The queen told the princess. "Or I will miss you so."

The princess agreed to visit them in the winter, and so she did so.

The queen was particularly close to her oldest brother, the High King and the princess found herself continuously in his company. Not that she minded, for he was always a perfect gentleman, and very engaging.

Then one summer's night, the four kings and queens threwa party. There were fauns and badgers and bears and they were all having enormous fun. The princess' particular friend had been dancing with all the fauns and now she ran over to her brothers and friend and tried to persuade them to dance. She seized her elder brother and insisted that her oldest brother dance with her friend. And so they did.

After the dance, the king and the princess wandered out to the terraces together.

"It's a lovely night." The king commented. The princess only nodded. She suddenly remembered all the time they had spent together and suddenly felt rather self-concious. The moonlight played across their faces as they stared at each other.

The king reached out in a bold move and took the princess' hand.

"You are..." He tried. "You are.""

Coral sighed, breaking the spell that her voice had woven around Rhiann.

"They were in love, weren't they, Mother?"

"They were indeed. They spent lots of time in each other's company and eventually the king proposed to the princess. It was a cloudy day and the two were standing looking out to the sea.

"I wish everyday was like this don't you?" The king asked the princess, not looking at her.

"Yes." The princess answered.

"Do you really mean that?" The king turned to face her. "Would you wish to spend everyday for the rest of your life with me?"

The princess realised what he was asking and looked directly at him. She could see the truth in his eyes.

"Yes." She said again. "Yes!"'

Coral broke off again.

"They lived happily ever after, didn't they, Mother?" Rhiann smiled.

"The king was High King Peter and the princess was me. And no, they did not live happily ever after."


	4. Chapter 4

**D: Do not own**

**A/N: This chapter isn't great. I know it isn't. But I got a bit discouraged because of the lack of reviews, and I somehow got a bit stuck with this. I'm considering taking it down. But thanks to all those who did review though. They helped.**

**Chapter 4**

"High King Peter?" Rhiann gasped. "He was my _father_?"

Her mother raised a finger to the girl's lips.

"No." She replied simply. "He _is _your father."

Coral watched as the girl struggled with her feelings, emotions playing across her face at an alarming rate before finally shutting down. She sighed. Rhiann had never been very open with her feelings – plausibly because of her isolation from the world and the lack of wonder that existed within the cave.

"Do you believe me, Rhi?" Coral prodded gently. The girl shrugged, her hair glinting as it fell of her shoulders.

"What reason would you have to lie to me?" Rhiann asked, face completely emotionless. Coral smiled, reaching out to tousle her daughter's hair.

"Rhi… the time has come for you to reclaim your father's throne."

Even the most oblivious of observers could see the shock and horror as it flittered momentarily across Rhiann's elfin face.

"Mother!" She exclaimed. "Out…there?"

Coral's voice was reassuring as she spoke.

"Close your eyes, my child… and dream." She stopped speaking, but when she did again, her voice was slow and hypnotic and not hers.

"Imagine a hidden world that is bursting with colour… one that is full of life and spirit. Then imagine it being hidden in a pile of dirt that humans walk and soil.

Imagine.

Imagine a girl awaking; a girl with the power to take the jewel from the rock; to take the world out again.

Imagine.

Imagine her succeeding. Imagine the joy, the delight, the glee. Imagine living happily ever after. Imagine not having to start with once upon a time.

Imagine."

Rhiann's eyes flickered open.

"I will." She answered. "I will do it. Will you come with me, Mother?"

Coral shook her head regretfully.

"I wish I could, child… but I am too old and yet too young; too slow and yet too fast. I will wait for you."

Rhiann bowed her head.

"It is all I can ask for then."

Coral bent down to face her daughter.

"Listen, Rhiann." She said urgently. "Just beyond the hill outside our cave is a lamp post. Head towards it and then wait there. Help will come. I assure you." Coral fastened a locket on a chain around her daughter's neck. Rhiann grasped it wonderingly and flicked it open. A miniature painting of a handsome young man filled one side of it. On the other side was a painting of her mother. "Keep this safe at all costs." Coral told her daughter. Then, drawing Rhiann close to her, she embraced her. "Go in the name of Aslan and go in peace."

---------------------------------------------------

The moment Rhiann stepped out of the cave she knew that she had made a great mistake. The sky above her head was grey and hung threateningly over her. Only the few trees in front of their cave were lush and green. The others were withered stumps. A little way away, she could see dark men hacking away at the rock and digging in the soil.

She shuddered.

She didn't like this strange new world.

Glancing back at the cave, Rhiann took a deep breath.

"For you, Mother. For High King Peter… for Aslan and for my father."

Then, she started walking over the hill.

The more Rhiann saw of the country, the more she disliked it. Men were hacking trees down in the distance, slaying animals and destroying the countryside. They were so preoccupied, however, that she found it easy enough to stay under the cover of the sparse trees and stay unnoticed.

Then she stopped. In front of her was a great, untouched forest, so strange in this foreign world. Peering through the trees, she saw an unusual light.

The lamppost

More confidently now, she walked through the forest towards it. The wind whistled through the trees and if she closed her eyes she could almost believe that the trees were speaking to her.

She reached the lamppost.

Sitting down by it, she waited.

Soon a little pattering of hooves was heard, and Rhiann sprang backwards defensively. A little man came into view. But was he a man? His upper body was that of a man, but he had the feet of a goat.

"A Faun…" Rhiann breathed. The faun bowed mockingly.

"At your service." He smiled. "Mr. Tumnus Junior."

"Mr Tumnus?" Rhiann echoed.

"His son. Also known as Junior." Junior nodded. "I suppose you are Rhiann?"

"Yes." Rhiann replied. Anything seemed possible in this place. Junior bit his lip.

"It is not safe here." He declared. "Let us leave."

He offered her his arm and together they trooped off through the trees, their feet leaving marks in the dirt.

---------------------------------------------

"So. You wish to awake Old Narnia?" Junior reclined in his chair, a slightly sceptical expression on his face. "How exactly do you intend on doing that? How do you know that Old Narnia exists in any case?"

Rhiann shrugged.

"Well, you're here, aren't you?"

Junior glared at her before turning his gaze to the fire pensively. Taking advantage of the momentary silence, Rhiann ran an appraising gaze around the room. It was a comfortable looking cave. Portraits of fauns lined the walls.

"Nice place, isn't it." Junior commented with smug air. "My father used to live here. It was torn apart a good twenty years back by the White Witch's army."

"Oh." Rhiann said. "Can you help me?" She asked hopefully. "I don't' know what to do."

Junior sighed.

"I suppose I must. I owe it to Coral anyway." He looked down. "You could seek the help of your uncle."

"I have an uncle?"

"Of course!" Junior looked astounded. "King Cor of Archenland. The Carlomenes haven't taken Archenland over yet… although…" He swore quietly under his breath. "Scrap that, they have. Cor's dead… and Corin's dead too. Look, your best bet would be to get to the Stone Table on Midsummer's Eve to catch some of the Old Narnians." He shrugged. "It could work."

Rhiann shook her head.

"My mother mentioned something about Old Narnia living underground. She said I could join them."

Junior regarded her with an irritated expression.

"Coral said that, did she? Well, I suppose if you insist…" He rolled his eyes. "Before we go dashing off into the sunset however, you might want to meet my companion."

Junior stood up and shuffled to the back of the cave while Rhiann regarded him curiously. Moments later, he came out.

"Rhiann, Jared. Jared, Rhiann."

From the back of the cave a boy a few years older than Rhiann emerged.

"Morning." He said irritably. "So you're dragging us on this wild goose chase, are you?"

Rhiann just looked at him with a look of reproach on her face. He had dark brown hair that flopped into his grey eyes.

"Do you _like _living like this?" She asked simply. He came out to stand next to her. Jared was taller than her by a lot.

"At least we're alive." He snapped.

"If you can call this living." Rhiann retorted coolly. Turning to Junior she tilted her head on its side. "May we leave now?"

Junior shrugged.

"Might as well… to Mr. Beaver's dam I suppose." He sighed, hurrying out of the cave. Rhiann swept out after him, back straight. Jared just stared after her.

--------------------------------------

Jared and Junior seemed more animated as they walked through the silent forest. They conversed in undertones and bantered with each other. Once or twice Junior attempted to involve Rhiann in conversation but she answered in monosyllabic replies. Jared didn't even bother.

She walked slightly apart from them, observing the trees as they waved their branches as though in greeting. Her hood was up and she walked silently.

"How old are you?" Jared asked his voice close to her ear. She barely flinched.

"Seventeen." She answered.

"You're old for seventeen." Jared continued, his voice full of derision. Junior agreed.

"And yourself?" Rhiann asked absently.

"Twenty."

"You're young for twenty." Rhiann replied, her voice matching his in derision. Junior looked from one to another worriedly trying to defuse the tension in the air.

"Though I do not feel the need to take every moment as seriously as you do, I am not young." Jared snapped. Rhiann shrugged.

"You seem defensive." She said coldly. "And _pardon me _if I am old for my age. It is difficult growing up in a cave without ever seeing anyone." Here she turned away. Jared looked at Junior, eyes wide in surprise. Junior nodded in answer to the unspoken question and they continued walking.

Jared observed Rhiann. Her appearance was so full of life, yet her countenance was so cold. He couldn't help but infuriate her, she rose to his bait so easily. He couldn't like her, yet he held a grudging respect for her. She was an enigma.

Rhiann kept her eyes straight away of her, every part of her despising Jared… despising Junior, despising herself. Jared angered her so, yet she had no one to blame but herself for rising to his bait.

_If all other humans are like that… _she thought irritably,_ then I see no point in – _

"_Duck!_" Junior hissed in her ear and the three of them fell soundlessly to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Neither do I own _Into the West_.**

**Chapter 5**

Rhiann gasped as she watched the series of arrows fly over their heads.

"Did they see us?" She whispered frantically. Junior said nothing and she took that to mean silence.

"There's no one there." A rough male voice sounded through their haze of fear. "There's probably a frightened deer running through the forest now. Heck, I hate this country!"

"Let's go." Their footsteps receded into the distance.

"That was close." Jared sighed, slumping against the log. "What do you reckon they wanted, Junior?"

Silence.

"Junior?"

It was only then that Rhiann noticed the arrow sticking through the Faun's heart.

"Jared …"

"Junior, what's wrong?"

"Jared!"

She showed him the arrow and he turned white.

"He's … dead?" Jared murmured, staring at the Faun. "But … he can't be."

Rhiann looked away.

"We must bury him." She said, her voice wavering. Jared nodded.

"Yes… we must."

He seemed to collect himself and withdraw slightly. Rhiann looked at him and placed one hand on his shoulder. Somehow, the barriers she had built up since leaving the cave melted away and she was left with the girl she was – dreamy and vulnerable.

Jared had dug a hole and placed Junior in it. Now, he stood on the lip of the gaping hole, as though unsure as to what to do.

"Lay down your weary head." Rhiann started solemnly, reciting from a story her mother had once told her. "Night is falling, you've come to journey's end. Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before you. They are calling from across the distant shore."

Jared let out a small sigh and began to shovel the dirt back into the grave.

"The ships have come to carry you home." Rhiann continued. "Sleep now – we shall soon follow."

Jared smoothed the top of the grave over.

"Let's go." He said brusquely, turning away. Rhiann nodded, and followed.

--------------------------

Jared didn't seem very inclined to talk, and Rhiann supposed she could hardly blame him. But after what seemed like two hours walking slightly behind him in complete silence, she decided it had gone far enough.

"You two were really good friends, weren't you?" She said quietly. Jared looked up at her with a slightly surprised expression – as though he had forgotten that she was there.

"Yes… no." He answered musingly. "He took me in when I was a child. He was like my father."

Rhiann nodded, thinking at once of her own mother. Jared glanced sideways at her.

"You wouldn't understand." He said condescendingly. Rhiann looked away, visibly hurt. She didn't know how to respond – her mother had never snared her way with barbed insults or sarcasm before. So, in response, she lifted her chin and continued treading her way through the dry earth.

Jared looked at Rhiann, her long braid moving from side to side as she walked. He had seen the hurt look on her face – how could he not? – and revelled in it. Better she should grow to hate him than for her to be bound to him by friendship. He overtook her and strode briskly in front of her, leading the way to the Beaver's Dam. There he could get rid of her once and for all.

---------------------

"Beaver!" Jared called, ducking around the side of the dam. "Beaver, are you there?"

A brown furry shape dropped into view.

"You don't need to be so _noisy_." Beaver complained. "I'm not supposed to be a _talking _animal, remember?"

Jared grinned.

"Sorry." He said. But he didn't sound it.

"Well, well, well … what have we here?" The beaver walked around Rhiann to inspect her. Rhiann stood, one hand to her mouth, unmoving. Coral _had _told her about Talking Beasts, but it was one thing to _hear _about them, and another to meet one.

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely, extending her hand. Beaver made no move to take it, opting instead, to plod around her on its flat feet. Jared smothered a chuckle.

"Hm … I don't have the Dogs' noses, who is she, Jared? Or better yet, Daughter of Eve, who are you?"

"I'm … Rhiann." Rhiann replied shakily, glancing at Jared. He gave a small imperceptible nod. "I'm the daughter of High King Peter and Coral … and I come to reclaim Narnia for the true Narnians."

Her words had a startling effect on the two. Beaver's jaw dropped and Jared stiffened.

"Can this be?" Beaver whispered, looking at Jared, who shrugged in reply.

"I didn't know." He said quietly. "You didn't tell me."

"You didn't really invite confidence." Rhiann replied dryly, but with the barest hint of a grin. Jared looked at her inscrutably, then nodded.

"Your Highness…" Beaver held out his hand … er…paw. "I pledge loyalty to you."

------------------------

Rhiann sat in the darkness, looking up at the stars above her head. Behind her, the quiet festivities went on. The Calormens were far too afraid to venture out at night and for now they were safe. She glanced back over at the vague shape of Beaver's dam in the distance. The kind animal had invited all the Talking Beasts to rally around and offer their support to her.

Out of the darkness, a shape materialised and sat down beside her.

"Hello Jared." She acknowledged him.

"Bit overwhelming, isn't it." He said, skipping the formalities.

"Yes." Rhiann admitted. "I've never seen another human soul in my life before – apart from my mother – let alone animals, and now they're all crowding around me and I'm expected to rescue them. I knew that was what I had set out to do … but … it just seems so much more real now."

Jared was silent, for a moment.

"I was going to leave." He said suddenly, causing Rhiann to jerk towards him.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Not yet. But I will eventually." Jared stood up suddenly. "Thank you for being our hero." He said in a voice that was as cold as the night. "Your Highness." He turned to go.

"Please call me Rhiann." Her voice floated out to him through the darkness.

**A/N: Hello all! It's been a while, and I apologise for it. I will definitely be continuing this story, I think, but I will go back to revise the last chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers and I would go write review replies, but I'm going away tomorrow and I need to pack. Details are on my profile.**

**Cheers,**

**Sardine**


End file.
